Snowflakes and mist
by Slaakhuis
Summary: Haku didn't know he would fall in love here. He thought he had nothing to give. When all she wanted was his love. HakuxOC
1. Forsaken Love

A/N: This is about Haku, and I don't own Naruto, though it would be sweet... (le sigh)

* * *

I sat there watching my mother worrying. She had been crying, now she turned to me and said, "Haku, I need you to promise me something."

I stared up at her, the sadness and fear in her eyes told me better than to complain, "Yes mommy. I promise."

She grabbed my shoulders then and hugged me, I pretended as if I couldn't feel her tears slipping down her face to land upon my shoulder. She looked at me then and said, "Never show your father those powers. Do you understand?"

I stood there quietly, she shook me then, "Haku you have to understand. You know I love you right? Everything I do is for you." She wiped away her tears and said to me, "I love you Haku."

"I love you too mommy."

She hugged me again then left. I sat there puzzled at what had happened. What had been wrong with me? I had scared mommy. I said, quietly, "I'm sorry."

Then I ran out of the room. I ran out of the house, out into the permanent mist. Snowflakes fell upon me. I shivered slightly through the cold, I was dressed in a simple shirt and some baggy pants. I wasn't going to go back inside. Not yet. The fear was still too strong. The fear of my father. He was afraid of the ice, the water I could manipulate. He was afraid of me, yet he didn't know it yet. He only abused my mother for it. I was eight years old, it hadn't been hard for me to learn that I was a problem.

I had run all the way too the lake. The lake was where all my problems had started. This lake was my enemy. I glared at it and quickly began using my hands. A small amount of water had begun to rise out of the lake. There was a fish in it. I glared again. I knew that no matter what I did the lake wouldn't get hurt, it was just liquid. I glowered and violently moved my hands to the side, flinging the ball of water into a tree. The fish was dead at once. the little droplets of water flew in every direction. But I was still helpless. I spat once, then left the lake again.

I came home to hear shouting, then a crash. I dared not to enter through the door. I heard my father,

"You tried to hide this from me! You gave up your right to protect him when you married me."

I grimaced and imagined my fathers ugly face yelling. Then I heard a thud, which had sounded a lot like a body hitting the ground.

My mother was whimpering now, "I only wanted him to be safe."

"Well it cost you your life. Bloodline Bitch!"

My mother wasn't talking anymore, just a quick scream, then she was gone. I sat there, outside my own house where my father had just killed my mother. I clenched my fist and felt the tears running down my face. They splashed into the snow. Melting little pieces away. Then I stood up, and walked in. The site that greeted me was too much to handle. My mother had a kunai stuck into her neck, laying there. She looked so out of place. her beauty was stuck in this despair. It was wrong. I quietly went into my room. I grabbed a couple shirts and a bag of money before hearing him.

"Running away are we?"

I glared at him in response, he laughed.

"Did you really think I would let you go?"

I looked up at him and said, "No father."

His face flashed with anger he screamed, "I'll kill you."

I looked again, straight into his eyes that were filled with hate, I glared then. I stood straight and met his glare. He twitch a little, a tiny bit of fear flashed in his eyes, though he masked it quickly with a sadistic grin. He began to laugh insanely. I stared at him bluntly and asked, "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughed then and met my glare, "I'm going to kill you."

I gasped, he wouldn't he couldn't, not here. Too many people would see. But he wouldn't have cared, would he? I said, shakily, "You can't."

My father stared back at me, he grinned, "Try me."

Then he rushed forwards, his kunai ready. saliva was dripping from his mouth as he insanely rushed me. I admit that I was terrified. I saw him coming and screamed. I threw my arms out in front of me and shouted, "SCREW YOU!"

Then it was silent. No more footsteps or harsh words. Just me, all alone in a scenario of death. I opened my eyes and saw my father. He was centimeters away from me. But he was dying. An icicle was protruding from the ground, it had shot up into his chest. His eyes were open, and his breath landed upon my face. He reeked of sake. He spoke then. He said the words that would ruin my life, and crush my soul.

"You are nothing. You are worthless."

Then the kunai slipped from his hand and he closed his eyes. I stood there stunned, I fell to my knees, crying. Hot burning tears ran down my cheeks. "You... You bas-" then I screamed, "YOU BASTARD!"

I got too my knees and fled the house, never wanting too return. All I had was that kunai. Yet it was enough, the weapon reassured me. It made me feel safer. After some time as a street urchin I had begun to learn. I learned to kill, to steal, to hurt. I had grown, I was changed. In daylight I did my business. In night I crept back to my haunt. It was nothing more then a bleak alley. I slept under a doorway through which nobody ever went.

I had stolen some clothes and a blanket, my existence wasn't a lot, It wasn't anywhere near enough. But I had realized that I lived for this. This alley was my life, and I didn't have much else to do. I was hunted as an assassin. I was alone in this world. I had no purpose. I was completely alone.

* * *

Hrmm. darke rhten intended... 


	2. Enter Hiza

"Wake up, Wake up!"

I closed my eyes further and was hoping that the annoying voice would just go away. Unfortunately it continued as such,

"You've got too help me! They'll hurt me." The voice said sadly.

The pinch of fear that was in those words managed to snap me out of this nap. I looked at the voice's owner, it was a girl about my age. She had long brown hair that matched with her brown eyes. She didn't have a headband yet, she must still be in school. I sat up and grabbed my kunai. I was thirteen and I was a killer. I looked at her and said, "Why should I help you?"

She looked at me with all honesty and said, "Because you seemed like a nice guy."

It was like my heart had been pulled at over and over again. I couldn't be a nice guy, because I was worthless. But then I would love to let somebody believe that I was worth something. I grinned and said, "Who's after you?"

She stared at me, "You're going to help?"

"If I know who it is yes."

She smiled at me, I grinned back. Then a crash broke through the day. I heard a shout, then footsteps were heading my way. I grabbed my kunai and ran forwards. I saw the people a little further ahead. It was five men, they were all armed and at least five years older then me. The leader stepped forwards, he was tall and had a long tattoo running down his face. He smiled and showed me his broken rotten teeth.

"Why look, a helpless little boy."

I was grinning inwardly, these guys would be a pushover. It seemed as if they had had no training. They were probably using broken weapons. I laughed and met his stare.

"Whats so funny? Haven't you realized we're going to kill you and then the girl?"

I began openly laughing now, defying their threat. I grinned at them and said, "I don't care. I'll kill you all!"

While I had been thinking the leader and two others had been circling me. They pounced once I finished speaking. I was wrong in a way. They're swords were real. I felt one slice through my skin as I ducked beneath another blade. I twisted and kicked one of the men, I couldn't tell who. Then I stabbed at the leaders stomach. I was rewards with his gurgle of pain. I jumped up and brandished my kunai across his throat. He fell the the ground. As that happened I felt another blade cut my skin. I turned again kicked his chin. He stumbled backwards and I advanced. He punched me in the face. I felt blood run down it. But that didn't matter, because he was too dead too cause anymore damage. I turned to find my final assaulter. He was backing off slowly.

"Now look kid. I was just kidding around I wasn't gonna hur-"

He stopped as I popped up behind him. My arm around his neck. I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Tow of your friends are dead, the other two left you for dead. You should've left when you had the chance. It's too late now."

"Please, have mercy?"

I plunged the kunai into his back and dropped him too the floor. I stared at his back and answered his question, "No..."

I looked around me. I saw the girl, staring at me. I looked back and said, "Are you going to run away now?"

I regretted saying that, her face contorted and tears began to spill down her shirt. I went over to her and place my jacked over her. I whispered to her, "Come it's getting cold, I wouldn't want you to freeze up after all that saving!"

Okay so I wasn't the best in humor, but I has wanted her to stop crying. Suprisingly she did, she looked at me and laughed. She held out her hand and said, "Hiza Haruna. Who are you?"

I dug my hands into my pockets and said, "Haku."

She gasped then, I stared at her. She was looking at my arm. Where the clothing had been slashed open by the swords. "You're hurt."

I glanced at the wounds. I shrugged and said, "They'll heal. How are you?"

I glanced up at Haku, how could the boy possibly ignore his own injuries and tend to me? He was obviously hurt, yet he didn't care. I stared at him , letting my eyes roam over his body taking him in. He was tall and had some well build too him, But there was something about him that made him look my age. That youthful fear of something. I didn't know why, but something about Haku reassured me. It made me feel safe.

"I'm fine."

He glanced at me, as if studying whether I was telling the truth. He seemed to believe me because he looked away after that. His hand was still clenched around his kunai. He glanced at me again and said,

"You got a house?"

I thought about my house, it should have been ash by now. Those men had burned it. They had killed her father. Yet Haku didn't need to know that. I shook my head. He stared at me and said, "I don't have a home either."

I laughed at first but then I regretted it, the boy had just saved my life and I was laughing at him being homeless. That wasn't very graceful. I looked at Haku and began to open my mouth, "It's okay."

I stared at him abashed, he wasn't angry at me? He stood next to me and finally I did what I felt I had to do, I ran up to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first, then a pained expression appeared on his face. I let go and saw my shirt was covered in blood, "Oh my god, Haku. I sorry."

He looked at me with a look that said, "I'm fine" but I was worried, even more so when he took two steps and then fell over. He was out on the ground. I knelt by the boy and whispered to him, "Don't die. I'll get you out of the cold."

I cradled his head in my arms and cried a little. Then I continued to speak to him. I told him all about me, only because he couldn't hear. Then I bent down once, and kissed his forehead.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me I'm falling in love with him. He's a killer and he's a bum and he-"

I mentally corrected myself, "Who am I kidding, he's gorgeous."


	3. Not a girly girl

Here it is, alot later then expected but I flew off of a skateboard doing some trick and managed to rip my back open. So yeah, here is the next part to Snowfalkes and mist.

Disclaimer: Don't own it xD

* * *

"Haku? It's about time you woke up."

I groaned and dragged the blanket further around me. I felt a sudden rush of cold as the blanket was ripped off of me. I curled up into a ball and mumbled dark threats to the voice. I heard it laugh.

The laugh was long and rolling, it was the kind of laugh that immediately cheered you up. Reluctantly I stood up. I opened my eyes and looked at Hiza. She was sitting in front of me with a light blush on her cheeks. I was puzzled at first, until I felt the air biting at my half naked body. I jumped,

"Where is my shirt; and where the hell are we?"

She laughed at this. How could she think this was funny? I was in some room I had never seen before and she was expecting me to be calm? This girl was some kind of crazy. I ignored her and took in my surroundings now. I was in a back room, of a shop of some sorts. I laughed when I saw a guitar in the hallway. Maybe it was a music shop.

"I took you to a guitar shop, the man is letting us stay for a week. He's really nice, ya know."

Hiza was smiling and enjoying herself. She had better clothes now, as if she had gotten money somewhere. She opened her mouth and said, "Haku? Where'd you get those marks on your chest.?"

I grinned and said, "Depends, where'd you get those clothes?"

She stared at me. Astonished at my abrupt question. I grinned again at her reaction. Her blush had deepened by this point. But then my questions were interrupted by a grizzly old man who walked in.

He wasn't evil-looking, just old. The man grinned at me and said, "Seems you finally 'oke up then? This 'ere girl dragged you in, an you was a bleedin' like 'ell. That was'n a week ago."

The man held out a grizzled hand towards me. I recoiled in fear. My eyes went cold. The man stretched his hand out even further. I slapped his hand away, "Don't come near me." I snapped at him. I was up and staring at them, I wanted to be strong in front of Hiza. But I'd already felt the cold liquids run down my face. It caught on my lip and stayed there, it tasted salty and bitter. I stared at the man and said, "Don't ever touch me, the last person who did suffered."

With that I left the room. I felt the cold air biting my naked skin , I was cold and it was snowing. I walked away from the shop and slipped into an alleyway. It would be better here. I sat down on a stair edge, there was ice around it. I glared at the ice. It had saved me, yet it had taken my humanity with it.

I felt emotions unheard of before brewing inside me, I couldn't help it. But I hated myself, I hate the world, I hated my father.

I felt cold tears drip down my face, as I whispered to myself, "You selfless bastard. You ruined me, you ruined my life. I hate you so much, you took away all I had."

With that I shouted and I felt the anger rushing through me, I balled my hand into a fist and threw a punch towards the nearest thing. Which had happened to be a garbage can. It flew backwards a little. I grinned even more, this anger inside of me was just dying to get out. But I wouldn't let it. Then I turned and what I saw drained all of the anger out of me, all of the hate I had just been releasing subsided.

I breathed a word and watched the mist curl around the air I breathed out, "Hiza."

* * *

Haku was in front of me, tears running down his face. I was terrified of him, the hatred I had seen in his eyes was unlike the kind and gentle boy that I knew, Haku was a wreck though, the punch he had thrown must've done something to him, for the boy was wincing in pain as I stepped closer.

I was in front of him and I lifted my hand. I wiped away the wetness that stung his cheeks. I smiled at him, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Haku didn't need words from my mouth, he needed security, he needed to feel safe. So I hugged him. Before I did that I saw all of his anger go away back to the depths of his soul. I breathed out in relief, and it was only now that I realized that he was hugging me back. His touch was gentle and soft, and his warm breath was tickling my face. I blushed slightly and looked up at him, his face was as expressionless as ever.

Haku then let go off me, and I found myself missing his warmth already. Then he spoke, "We've both got our secrets ok? Let's leave them as secrets."

Then he took my hand and walked me back to the shop, he grinned at the man inside and said apologetically, "I"m sorry for what I said and did earlier, I'm very grateful. It was just a shock to wake up here. My names Hak-!"

"I kno' yer name kiddo, an' your apology is accepted. My names, Itani."

Haku grinned and held out his hand, shaking the old mans.

"Pleasure."

Itani nodded his head in agreement and then said, "LET'S EAT!"

Haku sweat dropped and I began laughing. I had forgotten to tell him how eccentric the old man was. But Itani was already dragging Haku and me out of the door, muttering something about pigeons or something. Haku however shouted, "I am not GIRL!!!"

"Whatever you say girly girl."

Haku let off a string of words so obscene even Itani blushed at hearing them. Itani was a very nervous man now. For he did not want to know what Haku would do with his head and four chopsticks, the mere thought of it was terrifying. So I banished it from their heads by asking, "Where the heck are we going anyways?"

Haku just laughed, and we continued walking. Life for now was simple enough. I was happy and so was Haku, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Next update will be sooner and there will be a slight timeskip. 


End file.
